


Re-Incarnation

by tendashii



Series: Re-incarnation [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bruises, F/M, Injury, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendashii/pseuds/tendashii
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Re-incarnation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942885
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Re-Incarnation

It was a cold and dark day in the Devildom. Which you could say was normal. But today was even colder, even darker, even sadder than it had been last year. Ever since they had let you go home alone, nothing was the same. Belphegor was barely sleeping, Beelzebub had stopped eating and Working out. Asmodeus’s self-care decreased and soon he couldn’t care about anything. Satan had never felt like this before, this sadness. But with sadness had come a greater wrath too. Leviathan hadn’t left his room and Mammon didn’t care for money or life at all. But Lucifer...The eldest brother had changed so much. His formal attire was replaced by a black shirt and some slacks. His paperwork and assignments were piled up, some falling off, his desk. His voice was hoarse from crying and even Lord Diavolo was worried for the avatar of pride. His door was locked and no matter how many times they tried. No-one could get him out. Why would he ever go out though. His love was dead. You were dead. And it was his fault.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had let you walk home alone since the brothers had a council meetings. You insisted that you would be alright since it was a short walk. The meeting had ended and as the brothers began walking back they noticed ho the succubi, incubbi and demons alking past them were acting strange. They looked worried almost frightened. It suddenly hit them. A smell of blood filled the air. Bursting into demon form, the 7 avatars raced to the house of Lamentation. They knew something had happened to you. The steel gate was left open and athick trail of crimson marked all to the front door. Lucifer turned to stare at his brothers who were all concered. His brows furrowed and he pressed his palm against the door, but stopped midway. Inside your cries for them hit them like a wall. And they didn’t hesitate.

Barging through the doors, a blackened aurora surrounded each brother. Following your cries and the smell of blood the 7 ran through the house and soon found you in the kitchen collapsed against the counter, your form was bloody and bruised. Your arm bent too far to the side. Your knees were caved in and your usual bright skin was pale. As your head turned around to face the brothers and they saw your left eye was bleeding a stripe down your cheek. Tears had stained your eyes. Marking of two large purple hands bruised your neck and as you took a step towards them your body fell to the floor. It went by in slow-motion your vision darkened as they raced forward to grab you. Lucifer and Beel caught you holding you close to their bodies. Satan was already on the phone to the Hospital. Just as you lost consciousness, Diavolo and the others raced through door over to you. 

“p...pl....please.....Lulu” the nickname you gave Lucifer was all you could mutter.

After your voice died out, everyone went ballistic. Diavolo and Barbatos took you and Solomon to the hospital. Everyone was trying to calm Lucifer. They had never seen him like this. You and him always had a special connection. He picked you. He greeted you. He saved you. He loved you. And now your chances of being alive were so slim even Barbatos was scared. The avatar of pride fell into his three youngest brothers arms. Trembling, crying. He was screaming your name. Satan stared at his father. He had never seen him like this. Not even when Lilith fell was, he like this. You were his everything. His reason to live.

Asmodeus and Beel picked him up as Belphegor wiped away his tears. The two angels had taken of for the hospital hoping they could help you. All in demon form, they rushed to the hospital. Simeon and Luke held one of your hands a light encasing them. They tried their hardest but if angel magic couldn't save you, devildom magic couldn’t. Solomon and Barbatos had a healing book open but no matter what no sigils would appear on you. You were too far gone to be saved. The avatars rushed to your side as everyone moved away. Mammon looked at the head doctor, silently asking if you were going to make it. He gulped waiting for their response, but it never came.

Instead Barbatos spoke out,” Human bodies are weak. Judging by mc’s state.... they wo-” But he couldn’t finish the sentence as he choked on a sob. You had made Barbatos feel appreciated and you became his closest friends. Diavolo held him close tears streaming down his cheeks as well. Simeon held the younger angel against his chest as Luke small body shook with emotions. Beelzebub had fallen to his knees. He couldn’t lose you to. Belphegor pulled his twin into his lap as the both panicked. Asmodeus and Solomon held each other tightly. You were the only other human down here and Solomon had never felt this lonely in his whole existence. Asmodeus missed the person who saw him for who he really was. Leviathan hugged his knees close to his chest tugging on his hair. He couldn’t lose his Henry. Satan stood beside Levi his face was in his hands. Mammon was clinging onto the hospital bed. You were HIS human. He can’t lose you again. Lucifer was sat beside your form. His arms encased you pulling you into his chest. His face fell in your neck as he begged, pleaded, screamed for you to be okay. His friends had never seen him like this. The machine beside you that had a faint beep. Suddenly it slowed beeping until it went silent. So, did everyone. 12 sets of eyes all looked at the human. Your chest had stilled, and Lucifer held you even tighter than before. Doctors and nurses rushed in as Diavolo pulled the Eldest off holding him close to his chest.


End file.
